Everett Marston
Everett Francis Marston (b. 17 September 2011) is a halfblood wizard from Marston Vale, Bedfordshire and is the only child born to parents Gulliver and Beatrix Marston. He is a second-year Ravenclaw student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. ((OOC Note: Other than the "Rumor has it" section, the following information is not available to your character unless discussed through roleplay.)) =Before Hogwarts= Before Birth Everett is the only son of the Marston line, prominent in the region of Bedfordshire as founders of Marston Vale and the carriers of a storied heritage of politicians to lead the small town. Gulliver Marston, Everett's father, is the 37th in the family line to be elected as mayor, which is currently his position in 2025. Everett's mother Beatrix Marston (nee Fleagle), to the muggle world a devoted wife and mother to her Marston boys, is in fact a skilled witch, specializing in the supervision of a care and release programme for bowtruckles (installed by the Ministry to track the collection and production of wand woods). The pair knew each other as children, though the relationship was only rekindled when Beatrix returned to the village after graduation from Hogwarts, tracking a colony of bowtruckles to right outside her hometown. The courtship was long-played and hard-won, for Gulliver had a reputation for being a bit of a ladies' man. After many months of trying to win Beatrix's attention at town hall meetings, where they usually were found arguing opposite ends of a debate (she for forest preservation in the rocky landscape, he for increased mining operations), Gulliver finally won the witch's heart by standing outside her house with a boombox raised overhead, echoing the scene from the time honored classic romance, Say Anything. Growing Up The marriage of Gulliver and Beatrix was a celebrated and public affair, as was the birth of their first son, Everett. As such, Everett has always enjoyed the luxury of literally being raised by a village. In a town where his family's name was printed on every envelope, he quickly learned that he could traipse through town well protected by its inhabitants. When he was three, Everett succeeded in traveling approximately two miles through town, all the way to the commercial district just to get an ice cream cone. To say his parents were relieved to find him was an understatement, but they learned that in his little adventure, Everett was passed and carried by every adult that encountered him, barely doing any walking of his own. Such was the way for Everett Marston to be raised, and to call him simply spoiled is an understatement. First Sign of Magic ((coming soon)) =At Hogwarts= Sorting And First Year ((NPC)) Everett Marston was called to the front and promptly elbowed his way through the crowd of firsties; having to wait through the beginning of the alphabet was nearly torture for the anxious eleven year old. As he sat down on the stool and the deputy headmaster placed the hat upon his head, Everett cast an excited gaze around to the tables, though his smile quickly faded when met with blank expressions. He suddenly realized he was alone, truly alone, for the first time. A pang of nerves crept into his stomach and he gulped, hazel eyes flitting up to observe the floppy brim that cast a shadow over his round face. "Whatever you do, put me somewhere that I REALLY belong," he whispers. "I need a family. Please don't make me be alone in this place..." The Sorting hat '' Second Year =About Everett= Appearance Personality Likes Fears Magical Abilities and Skills Possessions Wand ''Applewood wands are not made in great numbers. They are powerful and best suited to an owner of high aims and ideals, as this wood mixes poorly with Dark magic. It is said that the possessor of an apple wand will be well-loved and long-lived, and I have often noticed that customers of great personal charm find their perfect match in an applewood wand. An unusual ability to converse with other magical beings in their native tongues is often found among apple wand owners, who include the celebrated author of Merpeople: A Comprehensive Guide to Their Language and Customs, Dylan Marwood. As a rule, dragon heartstrings produce wands with the most power, and which are capable of the most flamboyant spells. Dragon wands tend to learn more quickly than other types. While they can change allegiance if won from their original master, they always bond strongly with the current owner. The dragon wand tends to be easiest to turn to the Dark Arts, though it will not incline that way of its own accord. It is also the most prone of the three cores to accidents, being somewhat temperamental. Everett's wand is a twelve inch applewood with a dragon heartstring core. It previously belonged with Everett's maternal great grandfather, Cornelius Fleagle, who died after suffering a tragic transfiguration accident. Feeling it improper to bury the man with the wand that ultimately failed him, the Fleagle family elected to put the wand in storage at Gringotts until it would inherit a new witch or wizard. It took three generations, until the summer of 2023 when Everett visited Ollivander's and failed to be selected by any of the stock. An assistant questioned his mother, and the three of them ended up in the Fleagle vault, whereupon the wand performed brilliantly for the young Marston. Broom Owner of a Cleansweep Eleven, Everett flies relatively well, though isn't showy in his maneuvers in any way. The Cleansweep Eleven is a broomstick produced by the Cleansweep Broom Company in or before 1995. It is made of Spanish oak, with anti-jinx varnish and a built-in vibration control feature. The Cleansweep model is rumoured to accelerate from nought to seventy miles per hour in ten seconds. Pet Everett has a pet toad named Phillip which he keeps in a terrarium next to his bed. Phillip doesn't see much else, as the second year isn't particularly good at potions or transfiguration and knows it. Using his toad in any practicals would likely be disastrous. However, there were a few times Phillip was used in practical jokes during Everett's first year, resulting in considerable point loss for the Ravenclaws. Secret Stash Hidden to all except perhaps some nosy housemates, Everett keeps a small gold inlaid box under his bed. Inside are a few invaluable items to him, all related to his infatuation with Sol Valor. The only way someone could surmise this is because he has scrawled the name "SOL" on the lid. Otherwise, it is firmly locked. Of course, a simple Alohomora could probably open it.... =Relationships= Family Gulliver Marston (father): Beatrix Marston (mother): Friends Sol May Valor Casey Champion Aloy Osiris Talula Shippe Amelia Rosewood Katherine Amelia-Rose Paige Enemies and Rivals Andrea Fawcett =Miscellaneous= Rumor Has It